Caída Libre
by Terry Moon
Summary: Si caes y te golpeas y te pierdes y duele, continúa. Porque el corazón que aún late no está perdido. DMxNMxHrG .Draco PoV. -COMPLETO-
1. Parte I Agujero

**Caída Libre

* * *

**

_**Parte I.- Agujero

* * *

**_

"_A lo largo de este camino,_

_Superando sus baches y cunetas,_

_Me he enfrentado a muchas cosas._

_Y ahora me encuentro frente a este agujero_

_Cuyo interior me llama y grita mi nombre".

* * *

_

"_Edad: 17 años_

_Sexo: Masculino_

_Ocupación: Ex–Mortífago y Actual Espía."_

Esa hubiera sido la curricula de Draco Malfoy durante la última "Gran Guerra".

Tras su desaparición en su sexto año junto a Snape y otros mortífagos; después de meses de reclusión, torturas, castigos y escabrosas misiones, la decisión de salir de ese círculo llegó como un paño aliviador.

Su padre encerrado en Azkaban, su madre cautiva en la Orden Oscura, Dumbledore muerto y su orgullo pisoteado fueron los factores principales para que cambiara, con tal solución, de actitud. Y, no olvidemos, su Venganza.

Despreciaba a su ex-profesor de pociones por haberle arrebatado su "Boleto de Salida", la oportunidad de redimir el nombre de su padre y mantener a salvo a su madre. _"Estúpido hombre grasiento"_, se repetía cada vez que le veía o tenia pesadillas en las que toda su familia era exterminada. La admiración que alguna vez pudo llegar a tener por aquel hombre se había transformado en desprecio y puro odio.

Pero a quien más odiaba era a ese ser mestizo, cara de serpiente, por haberle hecho renunciar a lo más importante que un Malfoy tiene: _Su Orgullo_. Había tenido que humillarse ante ese ser indefinido y rastrero con tal de que su familia, su sangre, no fuera asesinada; asesinada por alguien sucio y por debajo de todo lo que los Malfoys habían representado por muchos años: _La Pureza de la Sangre_. Él se había tenido que rebajar a ser el sirviente de uno de los magos más poderosos y oscuros, pero que seguía siento un sangre sucia, para salvar su pellejo y el de sus congéneres.

Odiaba a eso dos seres con todo su corazón y alma. Ese odio y el deseo de venganza eran lo que le mantenía en pie dentro de ese círculo. So objetivo era destruirlos, recuperar su orgullo pisoteado y herido, para volver a enaltecerlo y demostrarle a **todo** el mundo que Draco Malfoy era superior a todos. Ya no le importaban los medios; utilizaría cualquiera con tal de obtener l oque quería.

Pero no crean que él era una persona impulsiva y desalmada que se dejaba llevar por las emociones y se olvidaba de todo lo que una vez le había llegado a importar. No.

En su plan, minucioso y detallado, no había lugar para fallos ni tropiezos. Todo había sido fríamente calculado; su salida del Círculo Oscuro, los acercamientos hacia el Bando de la Luz, los engaños y las mentiras. La liberación de su madre, la aniquilación de Snape y la eliminación de Voldemort. **Todo** estaba planeado.

Y si para lograr todo eso debía continuar hundiéndose, lo haría.

Incluso si eso significaba pedir ayuda a Potter y Compañía.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Esta historia le escribí hace ya año y meses luego de haber terminado de leer el sexto libro, y la ha dejado sin publicar porque… Bueno, no me parecía muy bien publicarla sin haber terminado **"Camino a la Perdición"**. Pero ahora creo que es el momento apropiado, antes de que salga el último libro._

_Ya está terminada, son cuatro partes (esta es la primera) y son cortas. Tal vez escriba una secuela. No prometo nada, salvo finalizar **"Camino…"** y finalizar con la publicación de este fic._

_Espero que si la leen –esta historia- la disfruten._

_**¡Besos!**_

**-·-Terry Moon-·-**


	2. Parte II Vacío

**Caída Libre

* * *

**

_**Parte II.- Vacío

* * *

**_

"_Y si fueras tú o si fuese yo,_

_¿Importaría más?_

_Pierdo todo, incluso a mí."

* * *

_

_Salir. Salir. Salir._ Llegar a la superficie, dejar el fondo oscuro y atemorizante. _Salir_. Romper las barreras, romper todos los esquemas y revelarse. _Salir_. Respirar profundo. _Salir_. Extender la mano y sentir el aire escurrirse entre los dedos. _Más cerca, más cerca. Salida. Salida. ¡Salida!_

_Aire_. Aire pudo. Respirar, inspirar y expirar. Agitadamente, lentamente. Dulcemente.

Romper las cadenas de la esclavitud, recuperar la luz de los días; como en aquellos cuando la inocencia estaba intacta y ni siquiera había sido arrebatada.

_Libre_. Libertad. Al fin había logrado su objetivo. Al fin Voldemort había sido destruido. Al fin había acabado con Severus Snape. Al fin él y su madre eran libres. No más temor, no más incertidumbre, no más dolor.

Dos años. Dos años desplegando y desarrollando su minucioso plan. Dos años para ganarse la confianza de Potter. Dos años para ser la mano derecha del occiso Lord Voldemort. Dos años en los que su alma hubo parecido morir un poco más por las atrocidades que había avisto y realizado bajo las ordenes del hombre-anfibio. Dos años aguardando, esperando; manteniendo un pedazo de su mancillada alma con la esperanza y la fe de salir victorioso. Dos largos y tomentosos años que finalmente habían culminado días atrás con la victoria del _"¡Oh, héroe, Harry Potter!"_.

Todo había terminado. Su venganza había sido finamente ejecutada. Venganza que sabía dulce y amarga.

Su madre volvería a la sociedad como sobreviviente del Círculo Oscuro bajo la amnistía del Ministerio y alegando "Amenaza de Muerte". Ella retomaría los pedazos de su vida anterior y reconstruiría una nueva en la que Lucius Malfoy no tendría lugar. Tal vez, él tampoco.

Su padre permanecería encerrado. Eso le dolía más que nada por el orgullo herido. Sabía que su progenitor merecía estar allí donde estaba; después de todo, él sí se había unido al **Ex**-Lord Oscuro en busca de poder y, actuando bajo su propia y gustosa voluntad. Quería a su padre, pero el hombre tenía que obtener su castigo.

Él… Él sería libre. **L-I-B-R-E**. El Ministerio haría saber a la sociedad su desempeño crucial durante la guerra. Lo nombrarían _"Héroe de Guerra"_, le otorgarían la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase; y podría re-armar su vida a su antojo.

Todo había salido bien. Absolutamente todo.

Aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse: _"¿Y ahora qué?"_.

Su único motivo para seguir con vida y luchando había desaparecido, ya nada le impulsaba a continuar entre los vivos. Había perdido su _Leiv Motiv_, por decirlo de alguna manera.

_Salir. Salida. Respirar. ¡Aire! Para. Libertad. Respirar. Aire. Satisfacción. Para. Libre. Algo¡por favor, algo más! Para. Nada. Nada. Vacío. Nada.

* * *

_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Esta ha sido la segunda parte de la historia. Nuevamente corto, pero espero que bueno.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_

_**-.-Terry Moon-.-**_


	3. Parte III Caída

**Caída Libre**

**

* * *

**

_**Parte III.- Caída****

* * *

** _

"_Lento y Despacio._

_Sin escalas; directo._

_Bajo y Oscuro._

_No hay vértigo,_

_Sólo existe el Vacío."

* * *

_

"_Mamá:_

_Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que muy bien. Dime¿todo está bien allí en Londres?_

_Seguramente ya habrás escuchado la noticia o leído en _El Profeta_. Nunca nada ha escapado de tu conocimiento cuando respecta a tu familia; en especial si se trata de este hijo tuyo consentido. Sonríes¿no? Eso es muy bueno. Me alegra poder hacerte sonreír; ser la fuente de tu alegría._

_Me he desviado del tema. Perdón, últimamente no he sido yo mismo. Supongo que el haberme recluido en el campo y alejado de la ciudad ha provocado algún cambio en mí. Aunque aún no termino de decidir si es bueno o malo._

_¡Ah, sí¡Felicítame! Ahora tú hijo es un héroe reconocido mundialmente, con los más altos honores en la Comunidad Mágica, junto a Harry Potter –Lo sé, soy arrogante… Pero así tú me quieres¿no?_

_¿Hubieras imaginado eso de mi alguna vez? Creo que es una sorpresa para todos; ya sabes que siempre he sido imprevisible. ¿No concuerdas conmigo?_

_Cuando muchos pensaban que terminaría en Azkaban igual que padre, la verdad salió a la luz dejándolos a todos estupefactos. O eso he oído. Y sin duda, lo creo. Después de todo, hasta a mí mismo me resulta extraño tal reconocimiento._

_La ceremonia será en dos semanas. Te envío la invitación junto con esta carta. Siempre me ha gustado asistir a esta clase de eventos, en realidad a cualquier evento, junto a la mujer más bella._

_Y sí, aquí todo está bien. Los elfos me mantienen alimentado y conservan la estancia en orden. Los días con pacíficos, y mi salud física ha mejorado mucho. Ya lo comprobarás con tus propios ojos._

_Mamá, te envío mis saludos y cariños para ti._

_Nos veremos pronto; tu hijo,_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Releyó la carta, y luego la enrolló y selló con su insignia personal. Ató el pergamino y la invitación a la pata izquierda de la lechuza y observó cómo el ave se iba perdiendo en el horizonte. Estaba anocheciendo.

Suspiró.

Su madre creería cada palabra, y lo vería en dos semanas. Ella había logrado reconstruir su vida; se había vuelto a posicionar en la _Alta Sociedad Mágica_. Su padre, aún recluso en Azkaban pagando sus fechorías por el resto de su vida, se había convertido en un amargo pero siempre presente recuerdo.

Y él… Él vivía una farsa. No tenía rumbo, era como un barco a la deriva a punto de hundirse. Con la caída de Voldemort, él también había caído. La soledad era su única compañera, sin contar a las tormentosas memorias en su cabeza. Se había vuelto casi un ermitaño, y la fachada que montaba para su madre le resultaba irrisoria y dolorosa.

Su vida ya no tenía sentido más que para continuar pintando bonitos retratos a su madre. Por ella, él continuaba en este mundo.

Sonrío triste.

Dos semanas, en dos semanas volvería a enfrentar al Mundo Mágico. Debería desplegar todos su dotes actorales y de persuasión para mostrar una máscara de júbilo y satisfacción.

Todo se había reducido a fingir.

Vacío. Caía hacia el vacío y se preguntaba cuándo tocaría fondo.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Esta ha sido la tercera parte de la historia. Sólo queda una más para finalizar.**_

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído!_**

_**¡Hasta la próxima**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**.- Terry Moon -.**_


	4. Parte IV Fondo

**Caída Libre

* * *

**

_**Parte IV.- Fondo

* * *

**_

"_Si caes debes levantarte._

_Si tocas fondo, debes levantarte y_

_Caminar hacia adelante._

_Tal vez la luz que ves_

_No se encuentre tan lejos como parece."

* * *

_

-¡Draco!

-Madre.

-¡Mírate! Estás… ¡Tan cambiado! –Sonríe.

-Y tú te ves maravillosa. –Le ofrece le brazo. -¿Entramos?

* * *

-Señor Malfoy. 

-Ministro. –Saluda y junta su mano derecha con la del hombre.

-Es todo un placer verlo. Y tan bien acompañado.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta la buena compañía. –Lo examina. –Mi madre, Narcissa Malf--- Black.

-Ministro.

-Bella Dama. Es todo un honor conocerla. Debe estar sumamente orgullosa de su hijo. ¡Héroe de Guerra!

-Sí, lo estoy. –Aprietan su brazo.

-Señor Ministro, si nos disculpa.

-Oh, sí… Por supuesto.

-Son permiso. –Hace una reverencia con su cabeza y se retira con su madre tomada de su brazo.

**

* * *

**-¿Draco? 

-¿Si, Madre?

-¿Estás bien? –Él le sonríe condesciende.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Bien…

* * *

-Malfoy. 

-Potter. Weasley. Weasley.

-Es una sorpresa verte. Pensamos que no vendrías.

-Ya ven… Estaban equivocados, Potter.

-Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Esto… y aquello. ¿Y tú, Weasley?

-Pues… Entré en el equipo de Quidditich Nacional.

-¡Vaya…! Felicitaciones.

-Gracias.

¿Y tú¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Cosas… ¿Qué hay de ti, Weasley?

-Ginny. Medimagia en San Mungo. Ya voy por la mitad.

-Felicidades. Potter… ¿tu auror?

-Mja… No, profesor. –Draco le mira entre sorprendido y apático. –Lo sé, pero así lo sentí. Formar parte de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, que fue mi verdadero hogar, muy grafiticante. Muchas personas están involucradas en esta tarea, incluso niños y adolescentes. Es… increíble.

-¡Vaya! Pues… Felicitaciones, Potter.

-Gracias, Malfoy. ¿Y **tú**? Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Yo…

-¡Harry¡Ron¡Ginny! –Voltean. Ella los saluda con entusiasmo.

-Granger.

-¡Oh¡Malfoy!

-Granger. –Toma la mano de Hermione y la besa.

-Me alegra que hayas venido. O que estés dando señales de vida. –Ella tuerce los labios en una mueca indefinida.

-Ya ves… Estoy vivo.

-Sí, veo… -Él la mira a los ojos y luego los aparta.

* * *

-¿Draco? –Giran. –Te extrañé. –Sonríe triste. 

-Yo, no.

-Arrogante.

-Lo digo de verdad.

-Duele¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Amigos? No, gracias. Ya no creo en la amistad, no sé si alguna vez lo hice; no lo recuerdo. Lo nuestro, si bien fue placentero y ameno, ha pasado. No volverá.

-Tienes razón. –Él se sorprende. –Las circunstancias han cambiado. Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-No digas tonterías.

-¡No las digo! Créelo o no, me agradas… al igual que a mucha gente. Y para decirte la verdad… ¡Has estado actuando como un **cobarde**!

-¿Cómo te atreves? –Elevó la voz. –**Tú.No.Sabes.Nada.**

-Porque **tú** no quieres que sepa. ¿Acaso todos eso deseos que me contaste eran falsos¿Se han desvanecido¿O eres **tú **el que se desvanece, el que es falso?

-¡Cállate!

-Está bien. No sé por qué lo intento. **Tú** no lo haces. _Adiós_. –Se aleja con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

* * *

-¿Bailas? –Extiende su mano. 

-¿Contigo?

-Sí. –Toma la mano femenina y rodea la cintura de mujer. –Gracias…

-De nada. –Le sonríe. –Para eso están los amigos.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-_Gracias.

* * *

_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Muchas Gracias por haber leído esta historia que ha llegado a su conclusión con esta cuarta y última, obviamente, parte.**_

_**Gracias a todos quienes hayan dejado comentarios y a quienes tal vez lo hagan en un futuro. El apoyo que ustedes, lectores, brindan es muy importante para quienes escriben. Por que no solo se escribe por gusto, sino también para entretener.**_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_

_**-.- Terry Moon -.-**_


End file.
